Kuroha Akari
Kuroha Akari is a new OC created by Yousei A. Sina, created for the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Akari is a new transfer student at Verone Academy, who recently transferred to Nagisa and Honoka's class. Her alter ego is , the opposite of Cure Black and Cure White. Appearance Akari has long, black hair that she has usually tied into a bun at the back of her head, hold by a simple, pink ribbon. Her eyes are grey, almost silver. Akari likes to wear dark clothes, but is also seen in bright stuff. She usually ears a pale purple top with a black vest over it and is wearing a black skirt. Her boots are brown and have white ribbons attached to the laces. As Cure Shadow, She wears a mostly silver dress with puffy sleeves and a dark purple ribbon, that has a black stone at the height of her chest. She wears a big, silver skirt that is open at the left side, showing dark purple shorts underneath the skirt. She wears silver arm warmers with a purple star at the end and silver leg warmers over her dark purple boots. Personality Akari is an energetic but also very cold young girl. She is fiery about everything and always wants to be the best. She appears to be arrogant towards others, especially towards those who want are better than her in anything. But Akari is also very clumsy and hates to accept that. She blushes easily when people ask her about her favorite stuff and would really like to make some friends but is afraid that they'd laugh about her. Relationships *'Misumi Nagisa' *'Yukishiro Honoka' *'Kujou Hikari' Cure Shadow is the alter ego of . Cure Shadow holds the power of shadows and darkness. Her power is born from the power of the Zakennas Cure Black and White have defeated during their mission. She first appears to be another enemy for the Cures but then turnes out to be 'good' as well. However, she doesn't like to fight along side with Black, White and Luminous in the beginning and fights all alone. Alone, she can perform the attack Eclipse Inferno which she can only perform once, as it needs all her shadow powers. Those powers can only be restored after at least 24 hours of rest or the defeat of another Zakenna. In the midway of the series, Cure Shadow meets a creature called Yaruru which grants her the powerful Infinite Power Gems, which allow her to use a more powerful attack which is called Darkness Spiral. The Infinite Power Gems also have the power to regenerate the power of shadows faster. Attacks Eclipse Inferno - Cure Shadow's attack that she can only one once. She needs her full power of shadows in order to perform this attack. When performing it, she first calls: "Hear the sound of true darkness!" while holding her hand out to the front, opened. Then a thick, black dust flies to her hand, givign her the power she needs. Then she shouts: "Pretty Cure, Eclipse Inferno!" And sends a big wave of shadow dusk towards the enemy. Darkness Spiral - Cure Shadow's attack that she can only use with Yaruru's powers and when she has her Infinite Power Gems. When performing this attack, she shouts: "Feel the power of true darkness, rise inside deep sorrow! Pretty Cure, Infinite Power Gem!" Then the gems start glowing in a redish purple light and the environment around Shadow turns into darkness, which she sends towards the enemy, appearing similar like Black and White's Marble Screw. Transformation Consume! Power of Darkness! - "Consume! Power of Darkness!" is the official transformation speech used by Kuroha Akari to transform into Cure Shadow in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Etymology - Kuroha comes from meaning "black" combined with meaning "wave". So Kuroha means "black wave", a possible pun to her alter ego as Cure Shadow, the Pretty Cure of Shadows and Darkness. - Akari is a common Japanese name that can have different meanings. Such meanings can be or . So her name means "light of the black wave". Songs Akari's voice actress, Minase Inori, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Honna Yoko, who voices Misumi Nagisa, Yukana, who voices Yukishiro Honoka, and Tanaka Rie, who voices Kujou Hikari. All of her songs can be found in her character album Mini Album ~Shadow Of Darkness~. *Empire + Owari no *Balance *Kurai no Beauty Duets *Colors of the World (along with Honna Yoko and Yukana) *A Coin; Two Sides (along with Tanaka Rie) Trivia *Cure Shadow is the first Pretty Cure to hold the power of shadows and darkness that is actually fighting for good. *Cure Shadow is the second Pretty Cure of darkness. The first of Dark Pretty Cure. **Cure Shadow is the thrid "dark cure", if Cure Unlovely is counted as real Cure. **Cure Shadow is the 12th 'dark' Cure overall, after Dark Pretty Cure, Dark Pretty Cure 5 and Bad End Pretty Cure. *Cure Shadow is the second Cure to be silver themed while having purple as sub color. The first was Cure Moonlight. *Akari's planned names were "Kageyama" and "Kurohana" which would mean and . *Cure Shadow is one of the few Futari wa Pretty Cure original Cures, that are not rainbow powered or the children of Cure Black and Cure White. *Akari shows some similarities to Kujou Hikari: **Both are born from some power that appeared in Futari wa Pretty Cure (Hikari from the Queen of Light and Akari from the defeated Zakennas). **Both have the exact opposite powers (light and darkness). **Both transfer to Verone Academy in Max Heart. **Both of their family names start with "Ku" (Ku'jou and '''Ku'roha). **Also, both of their given names end with "kari" (Hi'''kari and A'kari'). References Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure OCs Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Silver Cures Category:Females Category:Female Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure related characters Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related characters Category:Fairy Rewrites: Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:FairyCures